parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (Nixcorr26 Style)
Nixcorr26's movie spoof of "Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam" Cast: * Mitchie Torres - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Shane Gray - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Nate Gray - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Jason Gray - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Caitlyn Gellar - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Ella Pador - Gloria the Hippopotamus (Madagascar) * Peggy Dupree - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) * Barry James and Sander Loya - Danny and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Brown Cessario - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Axel Turner - Leap (LeapFrog) * Dana Turner - Lily (LeapFrog) * Connie Torres - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Luke Williams - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) * Tess Tyler - Terk (Tarzan) * Trevor Kendall - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Georgina Farlow - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Oliver Jeremy - Kenny the Shark Songs: # Brand New Day – Olivia # Fire – Ben Ali Gator # Can't Back Down – Olivia with Marlene and Gloria # It's On – Nixcorr26 Cast # Wouldn't Change a Thing – Olivia and Fievel # Heart and Soul – Fievel, Piglet and Timothy Q. Mouse # You're My Favorite Song – Fievel and Olivia # Introducing Me – Piglet # Tear It Down – Ben Ali Gator and Terk # What We Came Here For – Fievel and Olivia with Piglet, Marlene and Gloria # This is Our Song – Fievel, Olivia, Piglet and Marlene # Different Summers – Olivia # Walking in My Shoes – Ben Ali Gator and Terk # It's Not Too Late – Olivia # Rock Hard or Go Home – Iron Weasel Scenes: Movie Used: * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Featured: * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) * Fievel's American Tails (1992) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Dumbo (1941) * The Penguins of Madagascar (2008) * Madagascar (2005) * LeapFrog (2003) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Looney Tunes (1930) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Fantasia (1940) * Tarzan (1999) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) * Kenny the Shark (2003) Trailer/Transcript: * Camp Rock (Nixcorr26 Style) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Followed by: * Camp Rock (Nixcorr26 Style) See also * Camp Rock (Nixcorr26 Style) Category:Camp Rock Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs